


Somebody get PomPom

by DisfortunateShortOne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders era, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisfortunateShortOne/pseuds/DisfortunateShortOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter had been worried about his best friend's recent 'injuries'. But one morning he finds out just why Sirius is all cut and bruised and it isn't for what he originally thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody get PomPom

James was worried about his best friend, lately he'd started noticing things, only minor but he couldn't help but wonder if it was all part of something more serious, pun not intended. 

First he'd noticed scratches has had been appearing on Sirius's arms, but he didn't question it. He'd then saw the odd bruise or two. Now it was a known fact that Sirius was definitely not a shy changer, Remus for some reason always complained about this. So when James saw quite a large and colourful looking bruise on Sirius's lower back he couldn't help himself. 

_"Yo pads, what's that?"James had asked. "What's what?"He'd answered.   "The bruise on your back."James supplied and tilted his head in confusion as Sirius instantly flushed bright pink.  That was odd, very odd. "Ah, I just fell the other day..." James could tell he was lying but he didn't push it._

Then oddly one morning, James awoke and saw that Sirius appeared to have company, whom he could not see as they were buried under the covers. This was odd for a number of reasons: one, Sirius's conquests never stayed the night, and two, Sirius had slept in, a very rare occurrence. Normally he'd be ready by now and down at breakfast with Remus, the werewolf in question was absent and James also found it odd his bed was unmade, he was usually a total neat freak.

James went about his business and things. He'd just finished running the comb through his hair when he'd noticed Sirius was still asleep so he strolled over to his best friend's bedside and gently prodded him, eliciting a groan. "Padfoot. It's 11:30."James spoke, poking him in the shoulder.  "Ugh but it's Sunday."Sirius muttered groggily.  "Awe did last night tire you out?"James crooned. Immediately, Sirius's eyes snapped open, "How?"He cocked a brow.  "Your company never left."James snickered.

Sirius turned and breathed a sigh of relief when all he saw was a covered body. He relculantly slid from the bed and sauntered towards the bathroom. James wolf whistled as he saw unmistakeable nail marks down Sirius back. "Looks like someone had a wild night!"He teased. "Shut up!"Sirius spoke, slamming the door behind him.

James was about to leave but he froze when he saw the only other occupant in the room was starting to wake, he quickly decided to leave the room. It would feel like an intrusion of privacy if he stayed, since he was guessing she was probably naked. He was completely unaware of who was actually under the covers. 

Remus was stirring groggily but when he heard another door slam he was wide awake, well almost. He sat up and stretched, absent mindedly wondering what time it was. He looked mildly horrified when he noticed the dormitory was empty, had he slept in? It immediately changed to that of motification when he realised he was in fact, in Sirius Black's bed. 

He frowned when he heard the shower running, he wasn't the only one who had slept in and then he thought back to last night. His eyes darted around quickly, they'd fallen asleep. Now they were caught for sure! Remus leapt from Sirius's bed as if it had burnt him and scrambled towards his trunk. 

Two minutes or so later, Sirius emerged from the bathroom in only a towel. "Moony, you're awake!"He chirped as he began digging in his trunk for some clothes, sniffing each article in search for something clean.  "Haha yeah..."Remus muttered, his eyes widening when he spotted the scratches.  "Ugh did I do that?"He groaned. Sirius pulled on his clothes and scoffed.  "It's not as bad as it looks." Remus didn't looked convinced.  "You would say that."He grumbled, ambling off to take a shower. 

Forty-five minutes later Remus and Sirius were sat in the common room, nervously awaiting James's return, they'd spoken about having slept in and had pretty much figured they were caught. Remus had basically accepted it, realising they couldn't keep their little 'affair' secret forever, but Sirius was a wreck. 

James entered the common room and immediately spotted his friends he ran over to them. "Hey!"He paused when he saw their expressions. "What's up?"He inquired.  "About this morning..."Remus started, James looked confused.  "We were going to tell you..."Sirius added in a panic but James look of confusion only deepened.  "What?"He frowned.  "Things aren't going to be weird now, are they?"Remus continued and Sirius opened his mouth to speak. James pointed a finger at him. "Wait a moment."He ordered. 

James looked at Remus who looked down in a guilty sort of way. "What are you on about, Moony? I didn't see you this morning."James informed him, looking throughly confused. Remus stared at him slack jawed. Sirius began to laugh and Remus glared at him accusingly. "You told me he was in the room this morning."He hissed lowly.  "He was, but I didn't know if he saw you or not... Figured he might have after I went for a piss..."Sirius answered defensively. 

"Am I missing something here?"James interrupted, irritation evident in his voice. Remus groaned and Sirius looked shocked, they'd both forgotten James was still there. "Ugh. Sirius. Just tell him."He muttered. Sirius took a deep breath and smirked. "Oh nothing Prongsie dearest. Just last night. I'm surprised you slept through it. It was rather loud."He drawled.  "Cut the shit. No need to rub in the fact you got laid last night. That has nothing to do with the current situation at hand."James snapped.  "Ah but Prongs that's where you're wrong. You see Remus also got laid last night." Sirius's smirk widened. 

Remus banged his head on the table they were sat at. James looked confused again "Wha-"Then it clicked, James paused mid sentence, gesturing a finger between the two. Sirius nodded, still smirking but that smirk dropped when James fainted, hitting the stone floor with a thud. "Sirius, look what you did!"Remus scolded, getting up from his chair and bending down beside James. 

Sirius shot a glance at James who was sprawled on the floor and then at the people who turned to look, having heard the thud. "Ha ha... He's okay..."He assured them with an uneasy tone. James peeled open his eyes. "But the scratches... And that bruise..."He stuttered. Remus proceeded to look embarrassed, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. "Remmy here likes it rough, he's wild that one. I swear." Sirius quipped, laughing as Remus hit him. 

James sat up. "Ugh my best friends are bent, now I'm going to be a third wheel."He moaned before Remus or Sirius could say anything.  "No you won't be."They answered simutaniously.  "Wait. How long have you been you know..?"He asked awkwardly.  "How long have we been what? Having wild kinky sex?"Sirius inquired. "Sirius!"Remus punched the seventeen year old's shoulder. "But to answer your question prongs. Uh, since last summer?"Remus revealed. 

 

"I'm never going to look at your beds the same way again or touch them either."James mumbled, wrinkling his nose.  "We haven't just did it in the dorm... In fact I actually got that bruise in a broom cupboard, Moony was feeling particularly wild that-"Sirius was abruptly cut off by Remus clamping a hand to his mouth. James waved them away, sitting up and shakily getting to his feet. "I don't want to know."He spoke, sinking into a chair. 

 

It was later that day when three of the four marauders were sat in the dorm, James lounging on his own bed, reading a book, Sirius and Remus on Sirius's bed, doing a mixture of cuddling and playing wizard's chess, when Peter finally appeared. "Hey Pete!"They all greeted him.  "Guess what, worm tail."James asked him.  "What?"Peter squeaked.  "Sirius and Remus are fuckbuddies."He announced. Peter looked shocked. "But they're both dudes! But how?"He spluttered.  "Oh dear Merlin."Remus muttered.

 

Sirius proceeded to start to explain in vivid detail about how males had sex. James groaned loudly. "Eurgh  somebody get PomPom!"He cried dramatically. 

 


End file.
